


the way you look at me

by kyuologist



Category: Super Sentai Series, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, no actual birds and bees !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuologist/pseuds/kyuologist
Summary: The look in someone's eyes can drive another person crazy. In this case, Misao's own look takes Amu to cloud nine. Takes place sometime after episode 22.





	the way you look at me

Amu hadn't thought this through. Here she was, sitting at the table, listening to the others reflect on what happened earlier, now that Misao gained powers from his Rhino Zyuman, and she couldn't focus. Well, not that she was the best at concentrating anyways. Her eyes were on something,  _someone_ else. She couldn't stop looking at Misao, who hadn't caught her stare just yet, but there was no denying that she was mesmerized just by his presence.

Misao turned his head in Amu's direction, and that's when Amu visibly looked like she wanted to burst. Her cheeks were red, and they got redder every second longer they made contact. On the other end, Misao gave her a quick grin, and gave her this deep look, it was as if...he had wanted her. Badly. At this point, there was no denying it. For a while, none of the other Zyuohgers had realized that the two were silent and unfocused, until Yamato had blurted out something.

'"Amu? Hey, are you listening?" Yamato looked at her, which brought her back to reality. She opened her mouth and paused, before breathing out and said, "Y-yeah! Misao's new power is incredible! Isn't it, Leo?" She said, before turning her head to Leo, so she could quickly and  _hopefully_ get the attention away from her.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. He's pretty useful, don't ya think?" Leo said.  
  
"That's not what you said last week," Tusk added, before saying, "didn't you say that he was a pain in theー" The sentence was cut off with Sela's hands over both Leo and Tusk's mouths, as she knew that one of them would become ticked off if the rambling went on longer than they initially planned.

"Alrighty then, I think we're all going to have to sleep now. It's pretty late, and I would love to be able to wake up in the morning without the two of you fighting," Sela said, before making her way to her own room to call it a night. Everyone else followed suit and said their goodnights, and made way to their respective rooms. Amu had been doing the same, before being pulled back by her arm in a flash. Her back was to the wall, and she was looking up at Misao, who hovered over her, with a glare that made Amu have a double take.

"W-what is this? Iー" She began, before being cut off.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't know. The way you looked at me kind of...set me off there, don't you think?" Misao had whispered, his voice in a sultry tone that would melt anyone's ears.

The sudden bravado coming from someone who was reserved, often sad, and shy had taken Amu off guard. She only had seen this side of him whenever they were battling Deathgaliens, or whenever he was enraged. The fact that she was seeing this intimate side of him turned her on, and she couldn't complain about it.

Amu nodded, her cheeks reddening, and reddening, until her eyes were shut. She leaned into Misao's direction and the distance became smaller and smaller, until their lips touched. The feeling was soft, and the cold atmosphere of night got warmer. Amu wrapped her arms around Misao's waist, and attempted to deepen the kiss, but Misao already had done it for her. The soft sounds of smooches and tiny little breaths progressively got louder as time passed. When they finally pulled away, they remained in the same position, with Amu looking up at the latter with half-lidded eyes, her breathing slowed down slightly, and her heart was beating immensely.

"I like this, so much. _I want you._ "

Those words were all that Misao needed to hear to let loose. He leaned in once more for a rather chaste kiss, before he made it to her neck, kissing softly and slowly, which earned soft whimpers from Amu, who held on tightly to Misao, who's hair was gripped in the Zyuman's hands, becoming tangled.

"Go lower. Please go lower," she said, before she stripped of her shirt, leaving her in a white lacy bra. Her skin practically glistened with the moon's rays hitting her, and to her partner, it seemed like the most beautiful sight, to which he added, "You're so perfect. I can't believe this, I don't deserveー"

The probable speech was cut off with Amu's finger to his lips, and seeming impatient, she said, "Stop talking. Keep going, will you?"

Misao complied, and went from her neck to her collarbones, his breathing giving the tiger Zyuman chills that went to her spine. He continued, from her collarbones, right to her chest, and stopped. He contemplated about what he should do next, but he went through, wrapped his hands around her back, and slowly, and gently unclipped the bra, giving way to Amu's soft and round breasts. She gasped, and quickly covered up, but her hands were caught.

"Don't hide, beautiful. They're perfect," the human said, before he helped himself out of his own shirt and brought himself back to Amu's chest and put his mouth over one breast, and his hand on the other. Amu's breathing hitched, before she let out a loud moan, before she put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound and make sure that nobody would wake up and suspect anything.

Amu pulled away, her voice shaken, and said, "Why don't we take this to your room? We would be more... _secretive_ there, huh?" A grin formed at the corners of her mouth, and there was no hiding that she wanted to do this.  
  
"I'd like that." Misao said, before grabbing her hand and headed for the room, to finish what they'd started.

 

 


End file.
